


Calm

by Professor_Clayton



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professor_Clayton/pseuds/Professor_Clayton
Summary: Just typing out what I'm experiencing
Kudos: 2





	Calm

It’s a cool summers night, you have your window open but don’t feel the chilling night air under your blankets. Typing away at your laptop, writing another poem or short story, no pressure to please, just enjoying what you’re doing. You have a list of 2010’s dance hits playing on Spotify and you are filled with a comforting nostalgia. For a while you push aside the pending choices and changes, forget about your break-up and feel liberated, knowing after the showers passed, you’ll wake to a fresh morning, dew on the green grass and fog hovering above the scenery. Nature awakes at four o’clock, the song of cheerful birds gently pulls you from your sleep and the first breath fills you with determination. You can do it. You’ll be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to find myself again


End file.
